shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Muchiutsu Muchiutsu No Mi
Introduction The user of this devil fruit has numerous sword whip like structures interwoven in his internal Physiological structure that can be used for many things.This devil fruit is a paramecia type,this devil fruit was eaten by Cyrus"Harlequin"Bloodgate Appearance The blades of the structures are an off white bone color that look like razor blades jutting out on both sides of the joint while the joints look like blood soaked muscle fibers.the structures are fairly small around 2 inches in diameter(for this think Chain blade, snake sword) Usage The user of this Devil fruit can unleash the blade tendrils from anywhere on his body.He can contort and contract the tendril blades in any direction he chooses,contracting the joints will make a single blade,He can organize and the tendrils to form giant structures like swords and lances.Defensively he can contort the blade tendrils into shields while simultaneously attacking his targets.The tendrils have sense organs Dwelling within them that allow him to collect data from all around him (sight smells sounds)some of the blades are coated with a bacteria that stops blood from coagulating along with that the blades can be splinted off into a target at will.The user can control hundreds of these blade tendrils at one time they have a reach of 100 meters. While inside the user these structures act as a subdermel armor and reinforce the skeletal frame along with the organs and other tissues in the users body,being of semi organic nature these whip like structures can heal themselves over time at a moderately fast rate.From a medical stand point the tendrils can seal large gaping wounds stop bleeding set and splint bones etc.Giving the user enhanced durability and being able to survive wounds that would be lethal to normal humans and some devil fruit users.The blades individually have bee seen to be strong enough to pierce stone walls when the joints are contracted the cutting power increases allowing for harder substances to be cut like Iron and steel. Strengths The main strength of this devil fruit is its versatility for long to mid range combat Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.Although this devil fruit is very versatile its comes with several kickbacks. when the user is in his maxed out state* the point he release all the whip blade like tendrils except the few that keep his body reinforced. but in this state he also become paralyzed not being able to move his body at all just the structures. The structures have a weak point at the joints when not contracted. Has an extremely adverse and deadly reaction to sea prism stone when left inside his body that would result in death after weeks of agony,sea prism stone in small amounts a bullet, knife wound etc as long as it was embedded inside the users body the wound would not heal eventually death would be an end result Attacks tba Trivia tba External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit